Diary of a Necromorph
by Fairyyoshi
Summary: Relive the events of the Ishimura through the diary of a teenage girl caught in the middle of the carnage. Prequel to Romance in SPACE.
1. Journal Entry 1

**Note: I do not own Dead Space.**

_Dear Diary_

_Day 1, year 2509_

Oh my god, guess what? My dad's been hired to work on the U.S.G Ishimura! They said they needed members of the marines to guard things and stuff like that. It's really cool! I've only heard my dad talk about it a few times, but from what I've heard it's pretty freaking sweet. *fist-pump* I can't wait to see it. My mom got hired as a chef there too so I can tag along as long as I don't get into any trouble? Teehee why would I do a thing like that? Rebecca is a good girl. I'll miss my friends back on Earth but it will be cool to **go into outta space! **:)

I'm totally excited about this, I'll be going tomorrow so I'll write back really soon. I can't wait. ^^

-Rebecca Saint Claire age 16


	2. Journal Entry 2

**Note: I do not own Dead Space.**

_Dear Diary_

_Day 2, year 2509_

Holy crap. The Ishimura is bigger then I expected! The car ride to the place where it was stationed was super boring, it took almost an entire day to get there but once we arrived it was like…a total shock to the system. It's like…a bajillion miles long and twice as tall. I swear that thing could hold the entire population of America, **plus **more. Wow the engineers really did an amazing job, considering this thing's over 60 years old. I feel like I'm looking at a piece of history. When I get my camera back I'll take a picture of it so I can show my friends. It'll totally blow their mind. I can't wait to see the inside of it.

I hope some other people brought their kids on board because if I'm like, the only kid onboard I'll be like, super lonely. I don't wanna be lonely. Well…I have you, diary…but that doesn't really count because you're an inanimate object and if people saw me talking to it, they would think I was crazy and what kind of first-impression would that be? Ahaha. This is Rebecca signing off.

-Rebecca Saint Claire age 16.


	3. Journal Entry 3

**Note: I do not own Dead Space.**

_Dear Diary_

_Day 4, year 2509_

Oh my god oh my god! This thing is ever bigger on the INSIDE! I almost got lost today, I was so scared because it's so huge I thought I was gonna be like, lost forever. But I met this nice girl and she helped me find my way back. Her name was Peggy, I think. She said her family lives on the human colony _A--guess 7_ or something like that? God, they make names so complicated nowadays. Well she helped me and she was super nice, something tells me that we're gonna be besties for a long time. I met some of the crew members today, the captain; Matthius is kind of scary, he scares me. But my mom says he's a nice guy so I guess I should learn to like him.

But theres still something about him, I can't really put my finger on it…he keeps talking about this Unitology stuff and it's really confusing. Oh I gotta go, its dinner time. I'll see you later.

-Rebecca Saint Claire age 16.


	4. Journal Entry 4

**Note: I do not own Dead Space**

_Dear Diary_

_Day 6, year 2509_

Everyone's super excited today; because the Ishimura is gonna do a 'Planet-Crack' for the first time in years. I've read up on Planet-Cracking and it's supposedly really dangerous, but I wanna see it when it happens. Captain Matthius calls it 'popping the cork' because they take a HUGE chunk out of the planet and bring it onboard to extract minerals and stuff from it. If it goes well, people say there's gonna be a huge celebration in celebration. I can wait to see how it works.

Oh, since me and my family are 'official' true members of the Ishimura, we all got our own RIGs! They're really cool jacket-things with this glowing bar on the back that's attached to our nervous system and indicates how well we are and stuff like that. Haha now I don't feel so odd-one-out anymore. It came with a COM link which means I can place video-feed onto my diary entries. How cool is that? My dad got this full body armor that he says is incase combat is needed. It came with this Stasis thing that he said can slow down anything it hits for a while. I want one. *sobsob* I won't be able to see my dad much after today because he's going to be stationed on this little ship near the Ishimura with the other marines.

I can hear an announcement telling everyone they're about to pop the cork, so I gotta go.

-Rebecca Saint Claire age 16


	5. Journal Entry 5 With Video Attachment

**Note: I do not own Dead Space**

_Dear Diary_

_Day 8, year 2509_

Woah, when the popped the cork they found this really cool monument thing! Everyone's raving about how it's somehow a sign from god and all the Unitologists are all excited, because supposedly their religion (can you even call it that? O.O') is supposedly based around a similar monument on earth. They've taken it aboard the Ishimura and I wanna go look at it. So, let's see if I can figure out the COM video thingy…

_Video loading…100% complete_

_A blonde haired girl walks on screen. _

_Rebecca: Hi. ^^ *waves* See? I got this video-feed thing working, isn't it cool? Well I'm on the Ishimura and I'm about to go take a look at the 'Marker' or so it's called by the Unitologists. Let's go._

_*Rebecca grabs camera and begins walking towards a crowd of people**turns camera to face*_

_Rebecca: Wowzers, check out all the people here! There must be half the crew here. They're all Unitologists, coming to worship the Marker. Well there it is. *camera zooms in on large stone monument covered in strange runes* _

_That's the Marker. Pretty big huh?_

_Officer: You there! With the camera! Leave now!_

_Rebecca: *face goes pale* Uh-oh, I better get outta here pronto... _

_*End Video Feed*_

Yikes, I almost got caught. Well, next time I'll have to be more careful. ;)

-Rebecca Saint Claire age 16


	6. Journal Entry 6 with Video Attachment

**Note: I do not own Dead Space**

_Dear Diary_

_Day 12, year 2509_

Sorry I haven't written for a few days, everyone's been on high alert. Supposedly everyone who found the marker have developed some psychosis and some miner guy supposedly killed members of his dig-crew. Holy crap what's going on here? Everyone was normal a few days ago…

Peggy thinks it some sort of germ on the Marker and whoever touches it gets sick. I think what she says is true, because her mom works with the head Doctor of the Ishimura. The morgue is filling up quickly and there are a lot of rumors going around. Uh-oh sounds like trouble. I'm gonna open Video Feed again.

_Loading video…100% complete_

_Doctors: *come running down hallway wheeling a hospital bed towards morgue*_

_Rebecca: Holy crap, what happened? _

_Doctor #1: We have another casualty…a miner was shot in the head point-blank with a Plasma Cutter. That's the 3__rd__ one today…_

_Rebecca: Woah, do you guys have any idea what might be causing this to happen?_

_Doctor #2: *shakes head* There a lot of reasons why this may be happening…_

_*pager rings*_

_Doctor #1: Shit, someone found 2 more bodies…_

_Rebecca: *turns to face camera* As you can see, something is SERIOUSLY wrong here!_

_End Video Feed_

I…don't know what to say now. If this keeps up…we could be in deep trouble… Don't tell anyone but I'm starting to freak out a bit now..

-Rebecca Saint Claire age 16


	7. Journal Entry 7 with Video Attachment

**Note: I do not own Dead Space**

_Dear Diary_

_Day 17, year 2509_

Oh god, now whats going on? People are screaming something about a ship from Aegis 7 crashed into the Ishimura and the people onboard the craft fled into the Ishimura. The captain sent a team down to investigate and they said all they found was a crap-load of blood and footprints leading into the Ishimura. The hangers been closed off as if it were a crime scene. I got in an interview with one the team members who explored the craft. I have a Video but it's kind of choppy… Hmm I don't know why my camera is suddenly on the fritz, it was working fine yesterday…

_Video loading…72% complete_

_Rebecca: Excuse me can I *static noises* time?_

_Red-headed girl: Uh..sure?_

_Rebecca: Thanks a bunches. First can you tell me your name?_

_Lin: I'm Lin, but you can call me Linneh if you want.._

_Rebecca: *static noises* -eh, can you tell me what happened here?_

_Lin: Eh, I dunno really. There was a *static* of blood, signs of a struggle, but no bodies. _

_Rebecca: Sign of a struggle? As in there was a conflict aboard?_

_Lin: Yea, that's what I'm guessin' there was finger-nail scrape marks all over the walls and crap like that. All I know is that with all that blood missing, the person must be either dead by now or dying. _

_Rebecca: How much *static* there?_

_Lin: Let's just say it looked like someone was painting the walls and floor with about 4 inches of red paint. _

_Rebecca: *static*_

_Lin: Yea, now, note that I'm jus' a novice with this team, so the rest of 'em are off looking for the person. Vincent said when they find 'em they'll return here. So I'm waitin' for 'em._

_Rebecca: *looks at craft* Geeze, its really beat up, isn't it? _

_Lin: Yea, crashed right into the hanger doors, tore one clear off. I'm kinda surprised the impact didn't make the ship explode._

_Heather: Wow. Well miss 'Linneh' thank-you for your time._

_Lin: No prob, kid. _

_End video feed_

As you can see something is really wrong here and it's getting worse as the days go by,

-Rebecca Saint Claire age 16


End file.
